Tres Momentos
by LaraLuna11
Summary: Un vistazo a tres momentos clave en la amistad entre Taichi y Agumon, ubicados en tres décadas diferentes. Para loveangel7 como parte del Intercambio Navideño 2015 del Foro Proyecto 1-8.
1. 1995

Para **loveangel7** como parte del " _Intercambio Navideño 2015_ " del Foro " _Proyecto 1-8_ ".

Me encantó tu propuesta acerca de la amistad entre un Niño Elegido y su Digimon, sobretodo ahora que Tri. abrió nuevas opciones para desarrollar este tema. ¡Espero que te guste!

 **¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2016!**

* * *

 **Tres Momentos**

 _\- 1995 -_

 _Fue un encuentro muy breve._

No era la primera vez que los caminos de nuestros mundos se cruzaban, pero hasta entonces estos encuentros sólo habían tenido lugar en laboratorios o en zonas fuertemente protegidas por la milicia. Después de todo, estos eran los lugares donde se estaban desarrollando las grandes computadoras de antaño y los indicios de la World Wide Web.

Pero, a mediados de los 90, las computadoras y la red ya comenzaban a invadir los hogares comunes, por lo que sabíamos que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que ocurriera el primer contacto con civiles.

Jamás imaginamos el efecto que esta primera reunión tendría en nuestras historias.

Una noche de abril de 1995, una inusual alteración en la barrera digital permitió que un digihuevo brotara de la computadora familiar, sorprendiendo a dos hermanitos japoneses. Aunque el mayor, un chico castaño de 7 años, no estaba muy seguro en un inicio, la insistencia de su pequeña hermana de 4 no tardó en convencerlo de adoptar el extraño objeto.

A partir de ese momento nos impactó la rapidez con la que se desarrolló el digihuevo, naciendo un Botamon apenas finalizando la primera hora desde el contacto.

Al cumplirse la tercera hora, el Botamon ya se había transformado en un Koromon mientras era arropado por los cariñosos brazos de la nena.

Para la quinta, el Koromon comenzaba a comprender y repetir el lenguaje de ambos hermanitos, a quienes ya consideraba sus amigos. Después de todo, había recibido cariño, alimento y hasta protección por parte del chico ante el celoso gato de la familia.

Finalmente, a la séptima hora, el Koromon se convirtió en un Agumon. El más grande y fuerte del que se tenga registro en la historia de nuestro mundo.

El Agumon, acompañado de la pequeña, abandonó el apartamento para recorrer las calles de HikariGaoka, ávido de explorar ese mundo tan distinto pero al mismo tiempo tan similar al suyo.

 _Era un monstruo que jamás debieron conocer en su mundo._

La presencia de Agumon alimentaba la distorsión en la barrera. Y por ello, no tardó en ser acompañado por un segundo monstruo, quien confundido por su súbita llegada a un mundo extraño, reaccionó atacando todas las estructuras que le resultaron desconocidas y amenazantes.

El Parrotmon no tardó en posar su mirada en el Agumon y su preciosa carga humana, quien inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva.

La batalla entre ambos Digimon, considerando los daños que ocasionó, no pasó desapercibida ante los habitantes de HikariGaoka. Sin embargo, existirían dos interpretaciones para estos hecho: Por un lado, los adultos adjudicarían los destrozos a un supuesto ataque terrorista del cual nadie tomó responsabilidad.

Por el otro, la mirada inocente de los niños les revelaría la verdad: A La pelirroja de la pijama amarilla, la nena con la trenza castaña, el bajito pelirrojo, los hermanitos rubios y el pequeño que llamaba insistentemente a la policía sin lograr que alguien le creyera. Ellos, junto con otros cientos de pequeñitos, serían testigos de la primera batalla de los Digimon en Japón.

Parrotmon era un adversario mucho más fuerte que Agumon, quien hizo todo lo posible por proteger a la pequeña y a su hermano, quien se había incorporado recientemente al alboroto. Un ataque especialmente agresivo del Digimon enemigo destruyó parcialmente un cruce peatonal debajo del cual trataban de refugiarse los humanos, derrumbándolo.

Por un instante, parecía que Agumon y los hermanitos habían salido seriamente lastimados.

Pero entonces ocurrió un milagro: A pesar del cansancio, de las heridas y de la poca experiencia que poseía, el Agumon se había transformado justo a tiempo en un poderoso Greymon. En ese momento mis socios y yo nos miramos intrigados.

¿De dónde proveía la inusual energía de este Digimon?

Greymon y Parrotmon lucharon ferozmente, ante la mirada angustiada de los hermanitos. La nena no dejaba de llorar y el pequeño parecía estar paralizado de miedo.

Parrotmon arrojó a Greymon al suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los pequeños que miraban la batalla guardaron silencio.

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Mis socios y yo redoblamos esfuerzos para restablecer la barrera, temiendo que ahora que se encontraba solo, Parrotmon diera rienda suelta a sus instintos destructivos.

El salvaje posó su mirada en los pequeños. Greymon seguía inmóvil. La nena aún lloraba y quería acercarse a su amigo, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su hermano por detenerla.

De pronto, la mirada castaña del pequeño cambió. Sin importarle el que probablemente llamara la atención de Parrotmon, el niño se puso de pie, tomó el silbato que colgaba del cuello de su hermanita, inhaló y sopló con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus jóvenes pulmones. Un largo silbido fue lo único que se escuchó en el campo de batalla.

Y después de eso, solo se escuchó silencio. O al menos eso creían nuestros oídos, ya que nuestros instrumentos comenzaron a detectar una gran cantidad de susurros provenientes de los pequeños testigos.

 _¡Vamos dinosaurio!_

 _¡Tú puedes!_

 _¡Confiamos en tí!_

 _¡Mira! ¡Mira!_

 _¡Vamos Koromon! ¡Koromon!_

"Koromon" abrió los ojos.

Antes de que Parrotmon se diera cuenta, Greymon reinició su ataque con más fuerza que nunca. Nuevamente, nos miramos intrigados.

¿Acaso la fuerza de Greymon era alimentada por el vínculo que había formado con los niños humanos?

 _¿Acaso era un signo… de amistad?_

Aunque los adultos estaban ciegos ante los Digimon, los hechos de esta noche nos mostraron que la historia era muy distinta con los pequeños. Su inocencia les permitía observar a los monstruos digitales, y sus corazones puros transmitían una energía que era imposible de replicar en nuestro mundo.

¿Acaso esta podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas?

La barrera digital se restableció en ese momento, llevando a Greymon y a Parrtomon de regreso a nuestro mundo. La transición fue muy intensa para al ya de por sí inestable Greymon, desintegrándolo en cuanto llegó al Digimundo.

Nos pusimos a trabajar, recolectando los datos de Greymon y guardándolos celosamente en nuestra base.

Esta información nos permitiría desarrollar ocho Digihuevos experimentales.

Ocho Digimon que estarían infundidos con la energía, el valor, la amistad… la luz de aquellos niños. Ocho Digimon que tendrían como meta forjar un lazo con esos niños y restaurar nuestro mundo.

 _Para eso habrían nacido._


	2. 2005

_\- 2005 -_

Durante una templada noche de junio, una chica y su amiga digital disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Los padres se habían ido a visitar a los abuelos y su hermano había decidido dar un paseo por el malecón, dejándoles el apartamento a solas y en completo silencio.

Gatomon dejó escapar un ronroneo al sentir los dedos de Hikari rascándole ese punto especial detrás de las orejas. Por un momento se sintió avergonzada, comportándose como una mascota común en lugar de la guerrera digital que habían diseñado Gennai y sus discípulos muchos años atrás. Por otro lado, sospechaba que los instintos felinos que de pronto manifestaba al estar con Hikari también habían sido parte de su programación, tal vez inspirados en Miko, la gata de la familia.

A todo esto, ¿ A dónde se había metido esa vieja gata?

Hikari sonrió mientras pasaba una página de la novela que estaba leyendo. Adoraba esos momentos de paz junto a Gatomon. Era cierto que a ambas les gustaba entablar largas conversaciones – y en ese momento tenían pendiente una, considerando todo lo que había pasado en las 24 horas desde su reunión – pero también anhelaban esos cómodos silencios que las caracterizaban. En esos instantes, una mirada cómplice decía más que mil palabras.

Y fue precisamente una de esas rápidas miradas la que se cruzó entre ellas cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió súbitamente, dejando entrar tanto a Miko como a Agumon, quien vestía una de las viejas sudaderas de su camarada como "disfraz". El pequeño dinosaurio atravesó la sala en silencio, dejando escapar un largo suspiro justo antes de salir al balcón.

Hikari sacó el celular de su bolsillo y asintió a Gatomon, quien se levantó con agilidad y se dirigió hacia el exterior, dispuesta a acompañar a su "hermano digital" y, de ser posible, averiguar qué es lo que le estaba pasando.

La felina se encaramó al barandal del balcón y contempló a Agumon por unos instantes, cuya mirada estaba fija en el firmamento. Desde el interior, se podía escuchar la suave voz de Hikari, quien probablemente ya se había comunicado con su hermano.

— Taichi está dudando — susurró el dinosaurio, rompiendo el silencio súbitamente. — Él ya no cree que pelear sea la solución.

— Le ha afectado mucho lo que ocurrió ayer — comentó Gatomon — Y lo que están diciendo en las noticias tampoco ha ayudado.

— Pero, ¿y si tienen razón? ¿Y si lo único que estamos haciendo al pelear es empeorar las cosas?

— ¿Y tú estás de acuerdo?

— N-no sé — Agumon suspiró — Lo único que sé hacer es pelear. Para eso fui creado y por eso esperé por tantos años para conocer a Taichi. Pero si él ahora cree que pelear es malo, ¿qué puedo hacer para protegerlo?

— No fuimos creados sólo para proteger a nuestros camaradas humanos, Agumon.— respondió Gatomon — Ante todo somos un equipo, y por ello debemos entendernos y apoyarnos mutuamente.

— Pero yo ya no lo entiendo — los verdes ojos de Agumon reflejaban frustración — No entiendo por qué Taichi piensa así y no sé qué decirle para apoyarlo. Lo único que pude hacer esta tarde fue abrazarlo, pero eso tampoco va a resolver este problema.

— Las cosas son distintas ahora… y los cambios están ocurriendo un poco más rápido de lo que esperábamos…

Ambos Digimon se miraron: No lo habían comentado aún con Taichi y Hikari, pero ambos estaban preocupados por el aparentemente nuevo desequilibrio entre las líneas de tiempo del Mundo Digital y el de los humanos. Lo que para los hermanos Yagami se había sentido como poco más de un año de separación, para Agumon, Gatomon y el resto de los digitales habían sido solo un par de semanas. El ver a sus camaradas tan cambiados había sido un shock que aún trataban de asimilar.

— A esto se refería el Señor Gennai la última vez que habló con todos nosotros — continuó la felina digital — ¿Lo recuerdas, Agumon?

Agumon frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar la última conversación que el anciano había sostenido con los ocho Digimon elegidos cinco años atrás.

— Fue poco después de que Taichi y los otros renunciaran al poder de sus emblemas.

— Así es.

Un año después de las aventuras que cambiaron sus vidas, Taichi y los demás se reunieron con sus compañeros digitales en el verano del año 2000. Anteriormente, habían tenido un breve contacto durante la primavera, cuando impidieron que el virus Diaboromon destruyera Tokio al tomar control del armamento nuclear.

Pero ese día de Agosto, el portal entre ambos mundos se abrió nuevamente, y Taichi pudo tener entre sus brazos a su gran amigo digital. La reunión fue breve y emotiva, ya que inmediatamente fueron interrumpidos por Gennai, quien les explicó que habían sido llamados para liberar el poder de los emblemas con el fin de fortalecer la barrera y las defensas de ambos mundos ante las fuerzas oscuras.

Una vez que los niños regresaron a su hogar, Gennai comunicó a los camaradas digitales que la decisión de pedir semejante sacrificio a los humanos se había debido en parte a la reciente amenaza de Diaboromon, pero sobretodo porque en fechas recientes habían percibido un incremento en las fuerzas oscuras… y curiosamente había un elemento humano en ellas. Para la seguridad de ambos mundos, los Digimon y los humanos debían mantenerse tan separados como fuera posible.

 _— ¿Entonces no voy a ver a Mimi nuevamente? — preguntó Palmon con tristeza._

 _— Sus vidas están estrechamente vinculadas, por lo que es cuestión de tiempo antes de que el destino o la adversidad vuelva a reunirlos — dijo el anciano — Más debo advertirles que, a diferencia de ustedes, los humanos están en una evolución constante, por lo que la lucha no será sólo en el campo de batalla, sino también dentro de sus corazones._

 _— ¿A qué se refiere, Señor Gennai? — inquirió Tentomon._

 _— Los ocho equipos elegidos no fueron creados solamente para pelear, sino para amplificar las virtudes que los caracterizan y de ese modo alcanzar un equilibrio entre la luz y la oscuridad. Estas virtudes, liberadas por sus camaradas esta tarde, mantendrán el balance por varios años. Pero tarde o temprano deberán ser reforzadas y cuando ese momento llegue… ojalá yo aún esté ahí para apoyarlos…_

— Esa fue la última vez que vimos al Señor Gennai. Meses después, el portal se abrió nuevamente pero… es raro… no puedo recordar qué es lo que hizo que nos reuniéramos con Hikari y los demás.

— Yo tampoco lo recuerdo — agregó Agumon rascándose la cabeza — Solo sé que esos meses en los que podíamos cruzar el portal libremente fueron los más felices que he tenido.

— Hasta que la puerta se cerró súbitamente y las cosas cambiaron.

— Y ahora… no sé qué voy a hacer para que Taichi recupere el valor.

— Lo mismo que has hecho siempre, Agumon — ambos digitales miraron hacia atrás y se toparon con Hikari, quien les sonreía desde el ventanal— Esta no es la primera ni la última vez que mi hermano se ha sentido paralizado ante un dilema, especialmente si se trata de la seguridad de los demás. ¿Recuerdas la vez que trató de salvar a Sora? ¿O cuándo te transformaste en Skullgreymon?

La mirada de Agumon se iluminó — Claro que lo recuerdo. En esos momentos Taichi sintió mucho miedo…

— Y tú siempre estuviste ahí, a su lado, dándole la confianza que necesitaba para vencer sus temores. Después de todo, el valor no puede existir sin el miedo, tal y como no puede haber luz sin oscuridad. — Hikari tomó una de las garras de Agumon con dulzura — Yo confío en él tanto como confío en tí, y sé que tarde o temprano encontraran una solución.

La voz suave y serena de Hikari le recordaba a Agumon a la Homeostasis que alguna vez la había poseído. Le llenó de dicha ver que aquella pequeña enfermiza se había transformado en una joven fuerte y que aún era capaz de iluminar a los demás con sus palabras.

Los cambios, a pesar del reto que implicaban, también podían ser buenos. Si lo veía desde esa perspectiva tal vez el cambio de Taichi era el preludio de algo más positivo en el futuro.

— Vengan, chicos.— Hikari abrió completamente el ventanal para que pasaran sus camaradas — Taichi me dijo que no tarda en llegar y que hoy se le olvidó almorzar. ¿Me ayudan a preparar la cena?

— ¡Claro! — el estómago de Agumon rugió — ¡Yo te ayudo a preparar los huevos!

Esa noche, con la barriga llena de arroz frito y huevos, y el corazón un poco más tranquilo, Agumon soñó con los recuerdos del pasado, los deberes del presente y las promesas del futuro.

Un futuro en el que Agumon y Taichi lograrían el balance entre ambos mundos, sin dudas y venciendo el miedo.

Para eso habían nacido.

* * *

 **Nota:** Yo tengo el "head canon" de que la personalidad de cada uno de los Digimon complementa y fomenta el atributo de su compañero digital. Por ello, Agumon es tan apasionado y optimista (para sacar a flote el valor de Tai cuando éste duda); Gabumon es tan leal y buen amigo para mostrarle a Yamato que no está del todo solo; Piyomon es tan empalagosa para sacar en Sora su instinto de proteger y querer (su emblema del amor no está exclusivamente relacionado al amor romántico, sino al amor incondicional); Tentomon es curioso y cuestiona constantemente a Kou para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento; Palmon es muy parecida a Mimi, muy inocente pero a veces muy caprichosa y cuestiona a su compañera; Gomamon es relajado y alegre para hacer que Jou se "aliviane", vea las cosas en perspectiva y tenga más fe en sí mismo; Patamon tiene un caracter igual de inocente que Palmon, pero también llega a ser muy firme al ponerle un alto a Takeru cuando pierde el control de sus emociones al desesperarse (especialmente en Adventure, en 02 tienen poco desarrollo) y Gatomon, es un Digimon fuerte y decidido (todo ese asunto de la mirada dura que tanto le atacaba Myotismon) que a pesar de la adversidad (e irónicamente ella la pasó peor de todos) nunca dejó de luchar contra la oscuridad.


	3. 2015

_\- 2015 -_

Taichi miró de reojo su teléfono: Eran las 9:34 de la mañana de un claro y frío día de Diciembre. El día veintitrés, para ser exactos. Por ende, las calles estaban atestadas de gente portando grandes vasos rojos de Starbucks, probablemente esperando que la cafeína y el azúcar de sus bebidas les diera la suficiente energía para enfrentar el penúltimo día de compras Navideñas de la temporada.

Por un instante pensó en comprarse uno de esos cafés, pero un nuevo vuelco del estómago le hizo desistir: Lo último que quería en ese momento era tener nauseas o que la cafeína lo hiciera sentir aún más nervioso.

— ¿Taichi?

El joven volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien vestía un elegante traje negro y una brillante corbata escarlata, una versión miniatura de las prendas que el propio Taichi portaba debajo de su gabardina de lana. Sora realmente se había esmerado para que el dúo luciera lo mejor posible durante el discurso.

A decir verdad, todos se habían esmerado para que esta presentación fuera exitosa: Koushiro se había asegurado de que todos los datos y estadísticas estuvieran correctos; Takeru había revisado la redacción, mientras que Yamato le había mostrado como presentarse ante el público; Mimi le había ayudado con la pronunciación en Inglés y Jou le había recetado algunos analgésicos y calmantes en caso de emergencia – ¡No es que eso fuera a ser necesario, claro está!

Y en cuanto a Hikari…

— ¿Taichi? — repitió el Digimon.

— Perdona — respondió Taichi — ¿Qué sucede?

El pequeño dinosaurio metió una garra al bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, sacando una pequeña caja envuelta con un brillante papel azul estampado con copos de nieves plateado y un moño a juego. — Es de parte de Hikari. Dice que es tu regalo de Navidad.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Navidad?! — el joven se dio una palmada en la frente — ¡Pero yo aún no le he comprado nada! Y-y a todo esto, ¡aún no es Navidad! ¡Es 23 de Diciembre!

— Hikari me pidió que te lo diera en la mañana del discurso. Dijo que era importante que lo abrieras ahora.

Taichi murmuró algo sobre cómo a su hermana no se le escapaban este tipo de detalles mientras examinaba la envoltura. ¡No sabía ni qué regalarle este año! De pronto, algo rosado captó su atención: Se trataba de una adolescente de largo pelo negro, quien vestía un suéter rosa pálido. La chica daba piruetas alrededor de la pista de hielo del _Rockefeller Plaza_ , la cual lucía especialmente animada esta mañana. Los suaves movimientos de la chica le hicieron pensar en el club de danza al cual Hikari había pertenecido durante la preparatoria.

¿Y si le regalaba unos patines de hielo?

— ¡Taichi! — exclamó Agumon — ¿Qué no piensas abrir el regalo?

— ¡Ah, claro! — el joven se sonrojó mientras arrancaba la envoltura con torpeza, descubriendo una caja negra. Una pequeña nota prendía del broche de la misma.

 _"Toda lucha es mejor en equipo. Confío en ustedes"_

Taichi se conmovió cuando abrió la caja y se topó con dos pequeños prendedores anaranjados con la forma del emblema del Valor. En silencio, tomó uno de y lo colocó sobre la solapa de Agumon antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya. Los dos soles relucían ante el sol invernal.

— ¿Sabes una cosa, Agumon? — susurró el moreno momentos después — La verdad es que tengo mucho miedo.

Agumon sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su amigo de toda la vida: En tan sólo una hora se encontrarían frente a cientos de delegados provenientes de todas las naciones con el fin de presentar una propuesta para abrir finalmente la barrera que separaba a este mundo del Digital. Se trataba de la culminación de casi 10 años de estudios, trabajo y preparativos, los cuales habían iniciado el día en el que Taichi decidió que la lucha que a él le tocaba hacer ya no podía tener lugar solamente en el campo de batalla.

 _Sueña en grande._ Eso es lo que le había aconsejado el Profesor Nijishima cuando tenía 17 años. Y al reflexionar sobre todo lo que había vivido con Agumon y los demás, llegó a la conclusión de que su mayor sueño era lograr que tanto los humanos como los Digimon pudieran vivir en armonía.

En ese sentido, se parecía más a su hermana de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

Por eso había estudiado Política y Lenguas Extranjeras y por eso se había aceptado la propuesta de Nishijima y Himekawa de unirse a su equipo al cumplir los 20.

Y ahora, con apenas 27 años, se presentaría en el Cuartel General de las Naciones Unidas con el proyecto en el cual habían trabajado todos los "Niños Elegidos" por tanto tiempo. Si era aprobado, indicaría en inicio de un cambio radical en la historia de la humanidad, el cual traería muchos beneficios, pero también muchos retos.

— El valor no puede existir sin el miedo — dijo Agumon mientras tomaba a su amigo del hombro — Y yo estaré a tu lado, como siempre ha sido y siempre será.

— Pero eso no será para siempre — el estómago del Digimon dio un vuelco al escuchar las palabras de Taichi, ya que despertaban en él un temor que conforme pasaban los años se hacía más y más presente — Por eso quiero asegurarme de dejarles a tí y a los demás un mundo en el que puedan ser felices.

Agumon suspiró. Fue entonces que la mirada seria de Taichi se tornó súbitamente alegre.

— Pero para eso falta aún mucho, mucho tiempo — anunció el castaño mientras pasaba su brazo sobre los hombros del Digimon — Y yo tengo planeado que tengamos más aventuras por muchos años, así que enfoquémonos en el ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡De acuerdo!

— Y cuando pase lo de hoy, tendremos muchos motivos para celebrar — dijo Taichi enérgicamente mientras señalaba el Rockefeller Plaza — Dicen que esta plaza se ve muy hermosa de noche, así que vendremos mañana a pasar la Nochebuena aquí.

— ¿Y podemos comprar una cubeta de pollo frito para cenar?

El humano se rió — ¡Claro! ¡Compraremos dos cubetas!

— ¡Genial!

— _Mister Yagami?_ — una voz interrumpió a los dos amigos: Se trataba del taxista que el moreno había llamado minutos antes a través del Smartphone.

— Coming! — respondió Taichi mientras tomaba su portafolio él y se dirigía hacia el vehículo acompañado de su camarada. El conductor miró con un poco de reserva al Digital mientras éste ingresaba al taxi, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

— Where are we going, Sir?

— Could you take me to the United Nations Headquarters, please?

Y mientras el coche circulaba por la 45th Street, Taichi soñó con el día en el que los Digimon pudieran circular con tranquilidad por las calles del Mundo, sin despertar más temor ni recelo entre los humanos.

A eso dedicarían Taichi y Agumon el resto de sus días.

 _Para eso habían nacido._

* * *

 _\- Hace poco leí que en Japón es muy popular cenar pollo frito de Kentucky en la Nochebuena a raíz de una campaña publicitaria de los años 70. El KFC es tan popular que incluso encargan las cubetas con semanas de anticipación y que hasta incluyen vino y pastel. De ahí la petición de Agumon :D_


End file.
